1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic calculators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In existing electronic calculators having a switchboard, the push-button switches for digits and symbols are all installed on the same level and actuated downward. With electronic parts greatly developed and improved, electronic calculators are made pocket size, convenient for carrying. Accordingly, the push-button switches are small and close together making finger operation very inconvenient, and causing errors, in addition to requiring watching.